C'est dur la vie d'ado
by Lady Lawy
Summary: Fic du POV de Hilde sur Duo et ses amis de lycée. Fic Abandonnée.
1. Chap 1,Nouvelle rentrée, nouvel établiss

****

Titre : C'est dur la vie d'ado

****

Auteur : Law 

****

Mail : law-the-crazy-fairy@caramail.com ou Charles.CRISTOFARO@wanadoo.fr 

****

Source : C'est encore et toujours Gundam Wing. Je me lasse pas encore de les martyriser ^____^

****

Couples : Surprise, en faite, chais pas encore… ( Vous verrez à la fin du Chapitre )

****

Genre : Romance (Yaoi, Hétéro, Yuri ( au choix ^__^ et selon le cours de l'histoire) ), humour, POV et pis on verra au filigue 

****

Disclaimer : J'en ai marre de cette partie, on peut pas la zappé

G-Boys: Naaaan

Law: Rabats joies, bon, ilssontpasàmoi

G-Boys: On a rien entendu

Law: Bah pourtant je l'ai dit * sourire innocent *

****

Ch'tite note : Et hop ! Encore une idée qui met passer par la tête mais ayez pitié de moi et ne me tuer pas ( vous comprendrez vite pourquoi ). En faite, j'en ai marre de voir tout le temps les G-Boys en personnage central, non pas que je les aime pas, mais il y a un personnage que j'aime bien et ce fic lui est un peu consacré ( enfin comme personnage central car mes mamours y sont ). Je vous en prie lisez jusqu'au bout et tuer et moi ensuite si ça vous plait pas, de toute façon, chui presque morte avec mon bac ^__^. Bonne Lecture. 

****

C'est dur la vie d'ado

Chapitre 1: Nouvelle rentrée, nouvel établissement

****

POV de ???? ( Surprise vous verrez )

Raaaaaaah, j'aime vraiment pas changé d'école. Bon, je me présente, râleuse de première et pile électrique quand je suis bien entouré…euh…je vais peut-être pas commencer par ça sinon, je vais vous faire fuir. Je m'appelle Hilde Schbeiker, j'ai 16 ans. Physiquement ? Bah, on va dire que je suis assez mignonne, dans la moyenne quoi. J'ai de magnifiques yeux bleus océans, les cheveux court à le garçon de couleur ébène avec des reflets bleutés. Nous venons d'emménager car mon père a encore été muté: il travaille à l'armée. C'est là que mes ennuies commence toujours. 

Ma mère et moi l'avons suivit pour la nième fois et j'ai donc tout perdu: mes amis, mes repères… tout. C'est pas facile pour un ado de tout refaire à chaque fois. Ils me disaient souvent " ne t'en fais pas, tu te feras facilement des amis". Eux, ils ne savent pas à quel point c'est dur de changer d'établissement presque chaque années. Cette fois, je vais entrer en seconde, peut-être que j'arriverais plus facilement à m'en faire, des amis. C'est pas que je sois asocial, ça non, on peut dire que je suis souvent bien entouré. Non, tout ce que je souhaite pour une fois, c'est qu'on reste là où on est, parce que j'en ai ras le bol de déménagé, on est pire que des gitans. Et plus, j'aime bien ou on a atterri, c'est plutôt sympa. Bon, c'est une ville ( tout ce qui a de plus normal et banal ), assez grande pour avoir plein de chose à y faire ( lorsqu'on a une bande de copains ), mais c'est agréable et charmant. J'entends par-là, qu'il y a de la verdure, des parcs et des arbres dans les avenues, mais aussi que les maisons ne sont pas entassés les unes sur les autres tel un building de 50 étages. Mon père m'a promis qu'on devrait plus bouger, mais j'y crois pas trop. Je sais bien qu'il fait des efforts, mais bon, je me fais pas d'illusion. Sinon, je vais encore être déçue.

J'ai vraiment pas envie d'aller à la rentré demain. De toute façon, ça peux pas être pire que ma rentrée en 5ème où j'ai débarquer habillé comme chez moi ( style pantalon large et t-shirt moulant avec des couleurs flashantes ) alors qu'il fallait un uniforme noir; qu'il y avait un code d'entrée à respecter et à l'intérieur des bâtiments et tout le tra la la; Et que je l'ai bien sur, je n'ai pas pris en compte ( d'ailleurs j'en avais rien à foutre ). Ils ont tous pétés un câble avec moi, résultat: je me suis fait renvoyer au bout de 2 mois. Hey ! C'est pas de ma faute si c'était des givrés, on se croyait chez les religieux, l'enfer pour une fille comme moi qui aime passez son temps à traîner avec ces potes ( lorsqu'elle en a bien sûr ), écouter de la music à fond, dessiner à mes heures perdus et embêter le monde. Espérons que tout ce passe bien demain.

*************************************************************

Raaaaaaaa, je déteste la rentrée. Je sais que je suis une râleuse, mais ça va me passer. Je suis dans la salle de ma nouvelle classe. Ce lycée a l'air plutôt cool. C'est la pose de 10h et tout me monde parle avec tout le monde car ils se connaissent tous du collège. Je suis la seule conne qui soit encore à ma table. Tiens y a une fille qui viens vers moi. Elle est assez grande, les cheveux roux et bouclée qui lui arrive aux épaules. Elle me fait un grand sourire.

-Salut, je m'appelle Catherine. Tu viens d'emménager ?

-Oui, je réponds avec un sourire, je m'appelle Hilde.

Cool, premier contact avec la faune locale. Naan, je rigole, elle est plutôt sympa d'être venu me voire. 

-Tu viens, je vais te présenter.

Elle me montre un petit groupe essentiellement composé de garçon. Je me lève et la suite. Ils sont plutôt mignons. Elle fait les présentations. Alors je vais commencé par son frère Trowa ( ils sont français ), grand brun aux yeux vert avec une super mèche sur le côté. Je me demande comment elle fait pour tenir ? Y doit utiliser un pot de gel tout les matin ou quoi. Ca doit pas être pratique pour regarder sur le coté ou se trouve la mèche. Bon, passons, elle m'a ensuite présenté Quatre Winner. Quel drôle de nom ? C'est bizarre de donner un chiffre comme prénom à son gosse. Quand on y pense bien Trowa, c'est très proche de Trois…Raaa, je déteste les maths. J'en reviens à Quatre, il est blond, pas très grand. Il est arabe…Un arabe blond ??? Sur le coup, j'en ai douté mais j'ai pas posé de questions. En tout cas, mais il a l'air gentil et moins silencieux que le premier. On dirait même une pile électrique, chouette, je vais bien m'entendre avec lui. Viens le tour de Duo Maxwell. Raaaa, mais c'est quoi ses noms débiles, bientôt je vais avoir le un ( qui n'est autre que Heero mais je l'ai appris après ). Bon, Duo est américain, il ressemble à une fille avec sa longue natte châtain mais ça lui donne au côté super sexy. Il est bavard, chiant d'après Cathy, pile électrique et adore déconner. Je vais bien m'entendre avec lui aussi. Bon, ensuite le numéro un euh… Pardon, Heero Yuy, brun, yeux terriblement bleu…mais aussi terriblement froid. On dirait un iceberg égaré en plein désert. Je dit désert car il fait horriblement chaud. Heero est Japonais. Enfin, le dernier garçon, Wufei. Il est chinois et c'est aussi un silencieux. Cool, je paris que si on met Trowa, Heero et Wufei dans la même pièce le néant ferait plus de bruit qu'eux ou bien le vent.

Ensuite Catherine m'a présenté Sally Po, une amie. Elle est blonde avec des espèces de tresses torsadés qui lui arrive aux épaules. Elle aussi elle doit passer un pot de gel car je me demande comment ça tiens. En tout cas, elle est plus tôt gentille. Et puis la seconde fille: Relena Peacekraft, blonde ( elle aussi ) mais ces cheveux lui arrivait aux hanches. Elle avait un air assez royale dans son regard mais c'est une fille agréable avec qui on peut parler. Je les aimes bien toute les 2, Cathy aussi est assez sympa. En tout cas, ça fait une belle brochette d'étrangers. Ah oui, j'ai oublier, je suis d'origine allemande, ça ce voit rien qu'à mon nom de famille, mais je ne parle pas allemand, de toute façon, j'aime pas cette langue.

En tout cas, je suis contente d'avoir trouvé des amis comme eux, car une fois que j'ai été avec eux, ils ne m'ont pas lâché…Enfin, je parle de Duo et Quatre. Ces sont vraiment des bouts en train. Ils m'ont fait visiter le lycée dans ces moindres recoins, au grand désarrois des autres. La journée que j'avait tant redouté, c'est passé à merveille. J'ai appris que Duo et Relena habitaient tout près de chez moi, par conséquent, on est rentré ensemble. Finalement, j'aime vraiment bien cette endroit.

****

A suivre

Ayez pitié d'un pauvre folle comme moi, mais j'aime bien Hilde et je voulais faire un fic avec elle, enfin avec elle en personnage centrale. Et pis pardonner moi d'avoir fait une Relena un peu moins cu cu mais ça va pas tarder. D'ailleurs je lui réserve une petite surprise.^^.

****

SOS : J'ai un petit sondage à vous demander. Quel couple voulez-vous voir dans le fic ? En faite, je suis à cours d'idée et je lance ça pour m'en donner. Laissez donc un review avec vos impressions ( bien sûr ) et le (ou les) couples que vous voulez voire. C'est de vous que dépends la suite du fic et j'ai pas l'intention d'écrire la suite avant d'avoir mes couples. ^__^. 

A+

Law


	2. Chap 2, Complicité

****

Titre : C'est dur la vie d'ado

****

Auteur : Law 

****

Mail : law-the-crazy-fairy@caramail.com ( Si vous voulez m'envoyer un mail, utiliser cette adresse sinon, vous n'aurez pas de réponse THANKS )

****

Source : C'est encore et toujours Gundam Wing. Je me lasse pas encore de les martyriser ^____^

****

Couples : Après un super sondage qui m'a beaucoup aider et bien……. Je ne vous dirais rien pour le moment, vous verrez ^^

****

Genre : Romance (Yaoi, Hétéro, Yuri [Et vi, y'a les trois] ), humour, POV, OOC et puis on verra.

****

Disclaimer : Bon, bah, toujours pas à moi mais c'est pas grave, si quelqu'un veux bien me les offrir à noël, je veux bien. ^___^.

****

Ch'tite note : UN ENORME MERCI A TOUT CEUX QUI M'ONT LAISSER UN REVIEW POUR MON PETIT SONDAGE. Je vous assure que ça m'a bien aidé. Je sais que j'ai beaucoup traîné pour mettre la suite, mais je devais faire mon histoire avec plus de précis ( dans ma tête ) car avant c'était un peu vague.

****

ScOoP : Bon, comme beaucoup l'on remarqué, j'ai passé et mon bac et…. Vous êtes une bande de vénards car je vais pouvoir en faire à la pelle des fics car je redouble T_T. Bon, c'est pas grave, je l'aurais l'année prochaine mais je sais même pas si je suis reprise dans mon lycée alors… Enfin bref, c'était pour mettre au courant ceux qui m'on laissez une petite phrase pour m'encourager. Merci encore ^___^

Et je vais aussi répondre aux reviews:

****

Sakura: Tiens tiens tiens, première revieuse, tu perds pas de temps ^^. J'espère bien faire des fanes de Hilde. Et je tiens à te rassurer, je te tuerai pas pour t'avoir proposer en temps que petite amie de Duo, c'était une proposition intéressante mais…. Je crois pas que ça plaise à quelqu'un ^^. 

****

Makena: Merci pour tes petites idées et voili la suiteuh !

****

Shunrei: C'est méchant de laissez Catherine toute seule. Je t'assure qu'elle le sera pas. Et merci encore, car j'en ai bien besoin de courage 

****

Yokoku: Tu aime plus le Yaoi, et bien pas de chance car y'a les trois genre dans mon fic. Je sais que je suis folle, mais tant pis, je le finirais coûte que coûte. ^^.

****

Camille Granger: Merci beaucoup, mais tu n'innoves pas beaucoup ! En tout cas, je pense que mes couple vous peut-être pas plaire à tout le monde ^^.

****

Pitchoune: Tu te trompe, il y a 2 couples sur 4 que j'utilise parmi ceux que tu as dis, mais je te dirais pas lesquels ^__________^.

****

Sisi: Merchi et je vois que toi aussi, tu veux du 1x2 et du 3x4 et pis 5xSally. Pas de chance, c'est pas les bons couples ^^.

****

Vy: C'est bizarre mais tout le monde veut un 1x2, et je pense que je vais les…..séparer pour une fois ^^. Mais tu as de bonne idée et ça m'a beaucoup servit, MERCI. Pour la suite, tu verras c'est plein de surprise ^^.

****

Hathor: T'es méchante avec Relena, tout seule, pauvre chérie. Enfin, tu verra bien avec qui elle va atterrire ^____^

****

Kaory: Désolé, mais il y aura pas ton couple mythique, il y aura certes du yuri mais pas avec celle que tu avait mis.

****

Luna: Merci, miss j'aime bien les classique. De toute façon, tout le monde est comme toi ^^ ( et moua aussi )

****

MiSs ShInIgAmI: Merci, j'ai bien chamboulé l'ordre des couples, y va y avoir des reviews de menace, je le sens bien ^^

****

Reyiel: Merci de m'avoir corriger, j'hésitais quand j'ai écrit et voilà, j'ai fait la faute. Tu m'a donné un super idée et ton Zeck d'amour va apparaître dans cette fic. J'entend déjà un Youpi !

****

Lian: T'a bien essayer mais même si c'est mon couple fétiche, je vais…. Nan, tu verras, je dit rien mais tu va aimé ^^.

****

Lazuli : Merci pour ton review et tu verra bien qui j'ai mis ensemble ^^, tu risque d'être pas ou pas surprise ^^

Bon, je vais vous lassez avec le chap 2 que vous attendez depuis un moment, Bonne Lecture ^__^.

****

C'est dur la vie d'ado

Chapitre 2: Complicité

****

POV de Hilde

Je suis assise à une table dans un pub. En face de moi, il y a Relena et Heero et à côté de moi….Ben y'a Duo. On avaient décidé de faire une sorti à 4.^^. Nous écoutions tranquillement le groupe jouer sur une music rythmé. C'est alors, qu'un mec entre par une des porte strictement réservé au personnel, il est…

Bip bip bip bip

-Huuuum

J'ouvre les yeux, me le frotte. Merde, c'était un rêve. Pfff, j'aurais bien aimé savoir ce qui allait se passé. 

-Hilde, tu vas être en retard, crie ma mère.

Oups, il est 7h30. Je me lève, enfile un pantalon bleu marine et un top noir avec marqué dessus " Si tu regarde ici, c'est que tu mate mes seins" J'adore ce top, il est trop drôle. ^_____^. Je chope mon sac au passage et déboule dans la cuisine. C'est dommage que je me sois réveillé, j'airais bien voulu voir la tête de ce gars. Remarque, j'étais plutôt bien accompagné puisqu'il y avait Duo ^^. C'est vrai que ce mec et hyper sexy… A vrai dire, ils sont tous les 5 super mignon à leur façon. C'est vraiment bien d'être entouré de beaux garçons. ^^. [1]

-B'jour m'man

-Bonjour ma chérie, bien dormis ?

-Comme un loir, bon, je file.

Je l'embrasse sur la joue en prenant un pain au chocolat

-Sinon, je vais être en retard

Je sais que j'ai pas dit "au revoir" à mon père, mais à l'heure qu'il est, il doit déjà travailler à la base. Enfin, je pense que ça va être plus relax car il est devenu Officier ( d'ou sa mutation ici ). Ca doit être cool de commander tout le monde ^__^. Tiens, cette silhouette m'est pas inconnue. 

-HEY ! DUO !

Le jeune homme se retourne et il s'arrête. Il était en train de courir lui aussi ^^

-Encore à la bourre, me dit-il avec un grand sourire

-Tout comme toi

Il me prend par l'épaule pour me taquiner et surtout pour m'ébouriffé les cheveux qui sont même pas peignés puis nous reprenons la route. Tant qu'à faire, soyons tout les 2 en retard. J'aime bien cette "nouvelle vie". Et vi, ça fait une semaine que je suis dans cette ville et j'adore. Tout d'abord, je me suis tout de suite fait acceptée par une bande et il sont tous super sympa. D'ailleurs, je suis devenu très proche de Duo et ça plait pas trop à certaine fille ^^. On peut dire qu'on est comme les 2 doigts d'un même main. On adore embêter Wufei. 

Sinon, j'ai pas mal sympathisé avec Relena et je crois même que je suis la seule à bien l'apprécier [2]. Bon, elle est un peu naïve sur les bords quand elle s'y met voir cruche, mais elle est quand même très intelligente et très joli. L'autre jour quand on est rentré toute les 2, j'ai appris que ça famille avait beaucoup de responsabilités en politique. Ce qui fait d'elle une fille mondialement connu, un peu comme Quatre qui appartient à une riche famille arabe -_-. Elle m'a confier qu'elle avait couru pendant 2 ans après Heero mais qu'il l'avait jeté à chaque fois qu'elle tentait quelque chose. J'ai mieux compris pourquoi il l'a remballait méchamment de temps en temps. 

On est enfin arrivé devant le lycée. Les autres nous attendent vers le mini près qu'on a l'habitude d'avoir pour nous. Faut dire qu'on se chahute tellement entre moi, Duo et les autres, qu'il nous faut de la place. ^^. 

-Bonjour tout le monde, nous crions tout les 2

Heero me regarde de travers pendant que Relena me prend par le bras pour discuter un peu plus loin. Je lâche donc le bras de Duo pour m'éloigné Qu'est-ce qui peut bien lui prendre de me fusiller comme ça du regard ? J'ai rien fais moua. 

-Hilde ?

-Oui, je t'écoute

-Et bien, je voudrais te demander un service. Accepterais-tu de venir avec moi à une soirée ?

-Ben oui, je répond un peur perplexe, mais c'est quel genre de soirée ?

-Genre soirée mondaine, répondit-elle hésitante. S'il te plait, viens avec moi !

Visiblement elle avait peur que je lui dise non. Bon, je vais pas lui poser un lapin mais…

-Tu sais, j'ai jamais été dans ce genre de soirée .Et j'ai pas d'habit pour…

-C'est pas grave, je t'en prêterais. Alors c'est oui ?

-Faut quand même que je sache ou c'est et quand, pour avertir ma mère.

-C'est ce dans 2 jours. Ca commence à … cherche-t-elle, 21h et si tu veux tu pourra dormir chez moi ?

-C'est ok, je vais en parler mais je viendrais, à moins d'un cas de force majeur et d'un tremblement de terre ^^ 

-Merci Hilde

Pourquoi elle m'invite précipitamment ? Elle a peut-être pas envie de voir quelqu'un a cette soirée ? Bon, j'ai promis tant pis, mais revenons à mon premier problème, Heero est son regard de fusil. Je me demande pour quoi ? Je m'approche de Duo et lui saute sur le dos.

-HILDE, t'es lourde

-Sympa, moi qui voulait te parler

Je lâche prise mais perd pas une miette du spectacle. Heero ne m'a pas lâcher des yeux. Décidément, il y a anguille sous roche ou quoi ? Je prend la main de l'américain et le traîne plus loin. 

***********************************************

****

POV de Catherine

-Trowa !

-Hn, répond son frère

-Arrête de mater, tu sais bien que c'est propriété interdite, je fais en désignant Wufei.

-Ah ah très drôle Miss, répondit-il en ébouriffant mes cheveux.

C'est vrai qu'il n'arrête pas de mater le chinois mais c'est normal. Oui oui, je vous rassure, mon frère préfère les homme, bien qu'une quantité de fille lui cours après. Il aime beaucoup Wufei mais… Non, je ne dirais rien ^^. Moi ? J'aime bien les 2. D'ailleurs en parlant de ça, mon ex petite amie me manque un peu et j'ai toujours pas trouver quelqu'un capable de me consoler -_- Mais bon ça viendra, je me fais pas de soucis car Trowa me répète sans arrête que je suis très mignonne et que j'aurais pas de mal à trouver. 

Tiens, Hilde traîne Duo un peu plus loin. Je trouve qu'il sont très proche ses 2 là… Peut-être un peu trop proche. ^^. Je me demande même si…. 

-Relena ?

-Oui !

-T'as demandé quoi à Hilde ?

-Je l'ai invité à une soirée, pourquoi ?

-Et elle a accepter ? je demande incrédule

-Oui

Elle est folle, si ça continu comme ça, Relena va la transformer en fashion victime suivit d'un double ego qui se prend pour la meilleur et la plus riche… Euh pour le riche, on verra plus tard. Va falloir qu'on parle sérieusement elle et moi, je veux pas qu'elle finisse comme ça. Tiens, ils reviennent mais dans la main !!!!! Est-ce que par hasard ???

-Hilde ?

-Vi Cathy ? me répondit-elle tout sourire

DRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING

Raaa, je maudit celui qui a inventer la cloche.

-Bon, je te parlerais plus tard ok ?

-D'ac, me répond Hilde.

Sur ce, on se dirige vers la salle de cours. On commence par la Physique. Beuk, je déteste la Physique, je préfère la Chimie. Dans ce cours, je suis avec Sally car elle aime bien les 2 et elle est assez bonne [3]… En Physique bien sûr. Bien qu'elle soit aussi très mignonne. Bon, je m'éloigne du sujet moua. Tiens, Miss Relena est avec Quatre et Hilde alors ??? Elles sont pratiquement tout le temps ensemble sauf quand ……… Hilde est avec Duo. Sont mignons eux 2.^^. 

Nous avons passez une bonne matinée, et les profs ont pas été trop chiants, hormis les devoirs en pagaille qu'on a -_-. Il est midi est j'ai une faim de loup, je mangerai n'importe quoi…. Bon tout de même mais les cours sa creuse. Je suis en train d'attendre Relena et Hilde avec Sally. Les garçons ? Ils sont dans le self pour nous garder des places car ici c'est la loi de la jungle pour avoir une table, surtout quand on est nombreux. [4]. 

-Cathy ? Sorry pour le retard, me fit Hilde, on y va.

Et on s'engouffre dans le self toutes les 4. Après avoir pris le délicieux repas de midi +_+, on se met avec les mecs. A la fin du repas, on apprend qu'un de nos prof sera absent cette après-midi. [5]. On a presque l'après-midi de libre. La fin du repas fini par un Wufei furax qui cours après Duo pour l'assassiner et une Relena muette et toute rouge ???? 

Bon, je vais abrégé car l'après-midi passer en cours était l'enfer. On est tous sorti pour aller se balader au parc municipal. Et deviner quoi ? Duo et Hilde se sont précipiter vers le balançoire, de vrai gamins, ils sont fait pour s'entendre ^^. 

A la fin de l'après-midi, Duo et Hilde sont partis main dans la main. Ce qui m'énerve c'est que j'ai pas eut un seul instant pour lui en toucher un mot.

***********************************************

****

POV de Hilde

Raaaaaa, cette journée était vraiment parfaite ^^. Nous rentrons donc ensemble, je parle de Duo et moi. Vous trouvez pas qu'ont va ben ensemble ? 

-Hilde ? 

Tiens, c'est Relena qui m'appelle.

-Oui ?

-Tu voudrais passez chez moi pour essayer une robe ou pas ?

-Ah oui, la soirée, je réponds. Bon, on va passé chez moi pour savoir si je peux puis on va chez toi, ok ?

Relena me sourit tandis que Duo me regarde comme si j'étais folle.

-Une seconde Ré, faut que je parle à Duo

Je traîne l'américain un peu plus loin.

-Tu es folle ou quoi ? Me demande-t-il au fois qu'on soit assez loin de Relena

-Bah ! Pourquoi ?

-Tu n'es pas consciente de ce que tu fait, une fois qu'elle t'aura considérée comme ta meilleur amie, tu pourra plus t'en débarrasser. 

Je souris sous la remarque.

-C'est gentil de s'occuper de moi. Bon, on se voit demain.

Sur ce, je lui dépose un baiser sur les lèvres [6] et file vers Relena qui me regarde arriver. Elle a les yeux rond comme des billes. A croire qu'elle nous voit pas ensemble. ^____^. Nous passons chez moi puis on va chez elle. Ce que je trouve bizarre, c'est qu'elle ne m'a pas posez de questions mais je pense que ça va pas tarder. ^^

****

A suivre

*********************

Les petites notes folles de l'auteur et de sa bêta-lectrice

[1] Law & Shi: C'EST PO JUSTE -_- On voudrait bien des mecs comme ça tout le temps -_-

G-Boys: Nous on a de la chance

Law: Hein !

Shi: Pourquoi ?

G-Boys: On est pas tout le temps ici ^___^

Law & Shi: -_-

[2] Hilde: Non mais ça va pas ?

Law: Quoi ? T'es pas contente d'être amie avec la fille la plus connu, la plus riche, la plus…

Hilde: NIAISSE 

Shi: Elle a raison

Law: Raa ça va vous 2, c'est comme ça est pas autrement, Hilde devra supporter Relena, que j'ai pas fait si cucu que ça T_T

[3]… Vous aviez pensez à quoi bande de petits pervers ^^

[4] Beuk, ça me rappel mon lycée ou on trouvais jamais de gâche pour 4 voir 6 personnes T_T. Heureusement qu'on est en vacances *__*

[5] Ca c'est super bien ^^ et ça n'est arrivé un paquet de fois mais c'est pas très pratique, surtout quand on est ( était ) en terminal T_T

[6] Law : Qu'ils sont mignons

Duo : Ouaih, je croyais que….

Hilde : SHHHHH, faut pas le dire * grand sourire * C'est rien, il est très content qu'on soit ensemble

Law : Bon, laissez moi un review et à bientôt ^^


	3. Chap 3,Préparatifs

****

Titre : C'est dur la vie d'ado

****

Auteur : Law 

****

Source : C'est encore et toujours Gundam Wing. Je me lasse pas encore de les martyriser ^____^

****

Couples : Bon, on sait déjà pour 02+Hilde et pi après vous le découvrirez ^^

****

Genre : Romance (Yaoi, Hétéro, Yuri ), humour, POV, OOC et puis on verra.

****

Disclaimer : Toujours pas à moua, enfin je me console en me disant que je les empreinte à volonté ^^

****

Ch'tite note : Et je vais simplement répondre aux reviews:

****

MiSs ShInIgAmI: Merchi pour ton soutien, je sais que c'est une 2ème chance mais je me fait un peu vieille pour aller au lycée. En tout cas, tu n'auras pas de réponse à ta question dans ce chapitre car je m'intéresse à un autre couple ^^.

****

Sakura: Mais je veux que personne ne touche à Hilde, sinon, je mord ^^ Merci pour le compliment, mais je pense que au moins un couple va en surprendre plus d'un, sinon, je suis bonne pour aller me faire réviser le neurones ^^ 

****

Mikara: Il m'est jamais trop tard pour donner son avis, bien que, ça soit déjà assez décidé de qui va être avec qui. ET puis, merci pour ta franchisse et je sais que l'on s'y attendait pour Duo & Hilde et je vais jouer avec ça hihihihi. Sinon, je te dit simplement que ton dernier couple sera ainsi ^^

****

Makena: Tu va voir, mais les couples avance petit à petit. Merci pour tes encouragements

****

Luna: Je crois que tu sur la bonne voix ^^, si seulement Heero les avait vu, ce qui n'est pas le cas, c'est Relena qui les a vu s'embrasser. Affaire à suivre ^____^

Bon, je vais vous lassez avec le chap que vous attendez depuis un moment, Bonne Lecture ^__^.

****

C'est dur la vie d'ado

Chapitre 3: Préparatifs

****

POV de Hilde

Réléna ne m'a toujours pas posé de question…. Et pis, j'ai l'air cruche avec ça moi. -_-' Bon, je vous explique, on est en pleine séance d'essayage pour une soirée qui se passé demain soir et…. C'est vraiment horrible -_-' Relena m'a sortir presque toute sa garde robe mais vu que j'aime pas les soirée mondaines, je déteste aussi les robes de ce genres de soirées. Et pi les robes ou les jupes, c'est pas trop mon truc, je suis plutôt en pantalon la plupart du temps. Pourquoi j'y vais ? Ben, j'y vais pour lui faire plaisir ^^. Enfin, c'est parce qu'elle avait l'air assez paniquée à l'idée d'y aller seul.

-Au faite, Ré, y aura personne que je connaisse ?

Elle se fige à ma question. Apparemment oui !

-Reeeelenaaaa ?

-Euh… Non, il n'y aura personne que tu connaisses.

Elle m'apporte encore une robe, et vi tenue correct exigée. Celle-ci est rouge et semble neuve. Je quitte la robe bleu marine que j'ai sur moi pour la passer.[1] WAOU, elle me va bien celle-ci.

-Tu es superbe Hilde, me fit mon amie

-Euh… Merci, je répond en rougissant

J'ai vraiment pas l'habitude d'en porter mais cette robe est vraiment superbe.

-Dis-moi, tu l'as jamais porté ?

-Non, je ne l'aime pas

-Et à ce bal, y aura que du gratin ?

-Oui, Hilde

-Et l'homme de ta vie ?

-Oui, Hilde. Grand blanc de la part de mon amie. EUH….. Non, je….

Bingo, j'ai trouvé. Relena prend une teinte fushia. Je serais curieuse de savoir qui c'est.

-Ré, fait pas cette tête, si tu as voulu que je vienne c'est pour une bonne raison, ne ?

-Oui, et à vrai dire, je sais pas comment m'y prendre avec lui

-Et bien tu vas le voir, tu discutes avec lui et tu lui demandes

Relena me fait des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes volantes. Je pense que cette solution là est à mettre aux oubliettes ou en tout cas, elle ne peut être appliqué par une fille comme elle. 

-Je … ne pourrais jamais….

Pauvre petite, elle est vraiment coincée. Je vais y mettre un peu de piment et ça va aller comme sur des roulettes ^^

-Je connais ou pas ?

-Qui, me fais innocemment la blonde

-Le pape, je réponds un peu agacé

-Oui, mais je…

-Okay, tu veux pas me le dire. Et je fais comment pour t'aider si je sais pas qui c'est ?

-On verra sur place, me fit-elle avec un grand sourire gênée.

Bon, je n'insiste pas plus car sinon, elle va me faire une crise cardiaque. N'empêche, je voudrais bien savoir qui c'est. Bon, je continue de me mirer dans le miroir (logique me direz vous ^^). J'aime bien cette robe.

-Je vais prendre celle-ci Ré

-Ok, je te la donne même si tu veux

-Ben…. Je ne la porterais qu'une fois tu sais

-C'est pas grave, ça te fera un souvenir de ta seul soirée mondaine, ironisa-t-elle avec un clin d'œil

Je l'aime bien, elle est pas si conne que ça. Je comprends pas pourquoi tout le monde dit ça. Bon, c'est vrai qu'elle fait un peu cucu quand on parle de son futur petit ami, mais elle est juste mal à l'aise à l'idée de se confier à un garçon, où est le mal ? Moi ? Je me suis jamais gênée pour dire à un garçon ce que je pensais ou ressentais ^^. Vous me direz et Duo alors ? Bah, ça, c'est pas vos oignions, ce ne concerne que lui et moi ^_____^. Bon, ça m'avance à rien tout ça car je sais toujours pas qui c'est l'élu du cœur de ma chère amie. 

-Ré, je vais rentrer chez moi

Elle sort sa tête de la penderie géante

-Quoi ? Déjà ??

-Oui, il est 22h38, je fais en lui montrant son réveil. Et si tu veux que je sois en forme, il faut que je dorme. [2]

-Ok, fit-elle en sortant de la grotte à vêtement, mais c'est surtout pour que tu ne t'endorme pas en cours demain, réplique-t-elle avec un sourire innocent

-Moua, je fais outrée, jamais je ne dors en cours ^^

-Bien sûr. Aller, viens, je vais te raccompagner à l'entrée, de peur de te perdre dans les dédales que sont mes couloirs.

Tiens, elle reprend ma remarque que je lui ai sorti en arrivant à sa chambre. Faut dire que sa maison est tellement grande. Enfin, c'est normal pour la fille du Royaume de Sanck, mais bon, j'y suis pas encore habitué. Pour moi, c'est une fille comme les autres et je crois qu'elle aime bien quand je la considère comme ça. Je lui dis au revoir et emporte ma précieuse robe de bal. Finalement, j'ai hâte d'y aller, pour une fois dans ma vie, je vais enfin comprendre ce que ressentait Cendrillon au bal. ^^.

*********************************************************

La journée se passe sans problème majeur. Je colle un peu Duo, ne lui lâchant pas la main, sous des regards assez interrogateurs, me fait harceler par Catherine pour avoir plus de renseignement sur notre couple. Je lui réponds que je lui en parlerais plus tard car je dois partir avec Relena pour me préparer pour cette soirée où elle m'a invité. Je m'esquive donc avec mon amie non sans déposer un petit baiser sur les lèvres de l'américain. ^^. J'adore les faire mariner. Oui, car tout le monde me harcèle de question pour savoir comment j'ai fait pour sortir avec le Dieu Maxwell, comme le surnomment plusieurs filles qui me tueraient du regard si elles avaient des yeux revolver. [3] ^____^. En bref, j'ai passé une journée assez cool et j'espère que la soirée sera aussi bien.

Nous sommes donc chez Réléna car je dors chez elle après la soirée, qui se passe bien évidemment chez elle. Je dors dans une chambre à côté de la sienne, car j'ai déjà du mal à me diriger dans le labyrinthe de couloirs. Je m'habille avec la robe rouge qu'elle m'a donnée la veille. Ma mère m'a même prêté son collier de perle rose pour que je puisse avec l'air d'une bourge ^^. Je me mets légèrement du maquillage sur les paupières, un peu de rouge et du brillant à lèvres. Oui, j'aime pas le maquillage mais je fais quand même un effort pour mon amie, tout de même, il va y avoir son futur petit copain, il faut que je sois présentable.

Toc toc

-Entre

C'est Relena. Elle est habillée d'un robe rose foncé, vraiment magnifique. Ses cheveux sont relevés avec un chignon mais quelque mèches s'en échappent, glissant le long de son cou couleur porcelaine. 

-WAOUH

-Merci, répondit-elle en rougissant

-Tu es vraiment superbe. Si avec ça, il ne te remarque pas, je lui colle une gifle.

Elle rigole à ma remarque puis reporte son attention sur moi. 

-Tu es très joli toi aussi

-Euh…. Merci

Je suis vraiment gênée, j'ai pas l'habitude de me fringuer comme ça.

-On y va ?

-Oui, je réponds un peu crispé

-Ca va aller, me fit-elle en me laissant passer la première.

Je lui souris, toujours aussi tendue. Nous marchons à travers les couloirs. J'ai vraiment l'impression d'être une princesse avec cette robe et….. WOAUH, c'est vraiment beau, on se croirait dans un conte de fée. La pièce est magnifique. On dirait la salle de bal dans Anastacia. Je sens que je vais devoir me tenir ^^. 

****

A suivre

*********************

[1] Hilde: Ouf, je quitte enfin cette horreur

Law: Pourquoi tu dit ça, elle t'allait plutôt bien ^^

Hilde: C'est ça, moque toi de moua, je te signale que je subis ça par ta faute

Law: Je plaide non coupable ^________^

[2] Duo: Petit menteuse

Hilde: bah vi, il fallait bien un prétexte pour je puisse partir et vous retrouver en boite ^^

Duo: C'est ça, on se sera bien passé de toi * part en courant *

Hilde: HEY ! Reviens ici * lui cours après *

Shi-sama: C'est pas bientôt fini, allez faire un scène de ménage ailleurs ^^

Hilde & duo: De quoi tu te mêle * tire la langue *

[3] Heero: Y'a pas qu'elle qui on envie de tuer Hilde

Hilde: Euh… Tu oserais ?

Heero: * regard noir de la mort qui tue *

Hilde: Même pas peur ^_ ~ 

*********************

Bon, je sais que c'est un chapitre assez court, mais je pouvais pas faire autrement…. J'avais plus d'idées _. Mais je vous rassure, j'ai plein d'idées pour le chapitre suivant qui devrait être plus long, pour me faire pardonner. En attendant, laissez-moi un reveiw. Kisu !


	4. Chap 4,La valse sa fait tourner la tête

****

Titre : C'est dur la vie d'ado

****

Auteur : Law 

****

Source : C'est encore et toujours Gundam Wing. Je me lasse pas encore de les martyriser ^____^

****

Couples : Bon, on sait déjà pour 02+Hilde, Relena + ??? 

****

Genre : Romance (Yaoi, Hétéro, Yuri ), humour, POV, OOC et puis on verra.

****

Disclaimer : Toujours pas à moua, enfin je me console en me disant que je les empreinte à volonté ^^

****

Ch'tite note : Vous allez bientôt savoir qui j'ai mit avec cette chère Relena ^^. Mais avant réponse aux reviews:

****

MiSs ShInIgAmI : Duo, mais je te signale qu'il est avec Hilde ^^ Et Relena avec …..  
  
**Hathor2 :** T'es missante avec cette pauvre Relena ^^, elle est pas si chiante que ça, bon, c'est juste parce que c'est moi qui écrit et que je suis gentille ^^. Tu vas le savoir de qui est amoureuse Réléna, mais par pitié épargne moi quand tu le sauras * chibis eyes *  
  
**Luna11 :** On verras si y'aura un truc entre mes 2 chouchous ^^. En attendant, lit la suite  
  
Bon, je vais vous lassez avec le chap que vous attendez depuis un moment, Bonne Lecture ^__^.

****

C'est dur la vie d'ado

Chapitre 4: La valse, ça fait tourner la tête

****

POV de Hilde

Je regarde Relena se diriger vers Pagan, son serviteur qui accueille tout le gratin ^^. Je me sens projetée dans un monde parallèle qui m'est totalement inconnu. Je n'ai pas d'autres choix que de suivre mon amie si je ne veux pas me perdre dans cette foule d'inconnu. J'ai l'impression d'être un éléphant qui se déplace dans un magasin de porcelaine. Quand je regarde Relena, je l'envie. Elle se déplace avec grâce d'une personne à l'autre, souriante, élégante. Relena est dans son univers et je suis une pauvre petite planète égarée. Puis elle me regard et me sourit.

-Désolée, tu dois être un peu perdue. J'attends mes parents et je m'occupe de toi.

-Euh…. D'accord.

-Tu peux aller vers le buffet là-bas, je te rejoins dans quelques minutes.

J'ai une tête à passer toutes mes soirées devant le buffet ? Bon, je vais pas discuter car je me sens perdue et j'aimerais bien me retrouver seule. Je vais donc vers LE buffet et je regarde ce qu'il y a à manger. Waouh, ses parents ont pas lésiné, faut dire qu'ils ont les moyens. Je prend un verre de champagne et un petit four puis je scrute la salle à la recherche de quelqu'un que je pourrais connaître. C'est peine perdu car je connais personne de haut placé à part Relena. Je bois un peu de mon verre. Huuum super bon ce champagne. Bah, je sais que je suis mineur mais un peu de temps en temps, ça fait de mal à personne.

-Alors comme ça on picole ? Fait une voix dans mon dos

Je me retourne et devinez qui je vois !

-QUATRE ??????

-Bonsoir Hilde, me fit-il avec un de ses grands sourires

-Bonsoir… Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

-J'accompagne mon père qui est en rendez-vous d'affaire et toi ?

-Euh… je suis sensée accompagner Relena

-Ah ! Elle est où ?

-Je ne sais pas, elle m'a faussé compagnie, je réponds avec un grand sourire

Je croyais qu'il ne devait y avoir personne que je connaisse. Relena, tu es une cachottière ^^. Il tiens lui aussi un verre de champagne dans sa main. 

-Je suis pas la seule, je fais avec un clin d'œil.

Pour toute réponse, il me sourit. Je vois une blonde venir vers nous. C'est Relena.

-Hilde, je suis….

Elle s'est arrêtée de parler lorsqu'elle a vu Quatre.

-Bonsoir Relena, fit-il avec autant d'élégance qu'un prince charmant [1]

-Bonsoir Quatre, arrive-t-elle à articuler. Je suis désolée Hilde, s'empresse-t-elle d'enchaîner. Mes parents…

-C'est pas grave, Ré, je me suis trouvée de la compagnie.

Je lui fais un grand sourire très innocent. ^^ Apparemment, elle a deviné ma pensée. Quatre la regarde puis me regarde.

-Vous êtes ravissantes toutes les 2.

Relena devient rouge pivoine alors que je réponds:

-Merci, mais tu es aussi très élégant.

Il me sourit, un peu gêné. Il est habillé d'un pantalon blanc avec une chemise de la même couleur avec par dessus un veston bleu prussien. La musique vient de commencer depuis un moment et je vois quelques danseurs timides sur la piste. Relena a l'air tendue. Est-ce que par hasard ce serait lui le fameux…

-Relena !

Mais qui peux bien l'appeler alors qu'il faut que je…. Je me retourne et vois…. WAOUH, qu'il est beau. 

-Je peux te parler une seconde, fit le bel étranger.

-Bien sûr. Excusez-moi.

Mon amie se retire avec ce canon à côté d'elle. Ce mec et vachement mignon. Il a de long cheveux blond presque blanc. On dirait de l'ivoire. Il a les yeux d'un bleu magnifique et un cul. Huuuuuuum. Le plus beau cul de monde selon moi. Bon, le reste aussi suit, car il à l'air bien foutu. Raaaaa, j'ai le coup de foudre. On dirait même. Attend une seconde, on dirait le mec dont j'ai rêve l'autre nuit. Putain, il a un cul…..

-Hilde ?

Tiens, Quatre essaye de me ramener sur terre.

-Vi, je réponds encore en train de mater le beau petit cul du grand blond [2]

-Ca va ? Tu es toute rouge ?

-Euh… Oui…

Merde, pris en flagrant délit en train de…. Tiens, il s'en va. Hey ! Pars pas tout de suite. -_- Relena reviens vers nous

-C'était qui ? Je demande innocemment

-Mon frère Zeck, répondit Relena. Hilde, tu veux que je te présente quelqu'un ?

Vi, LUUUUIII. Bon, je sais qu'elle m'a demandé ça pour détourner la conversation mais je vais pas me faire avoir.

-Non merci, je connais personne et votre compagnie me suffit.

Relena rougit et me fusille de regard. Hihihi Je crois bien qu'elle voulait partir. Et bien c'est raté ^^

-Relena, m'accorderais-tu cette danse ?

-Euh…. Oui

C'était un tout petit oui mais elle y va. Quatre lui prend la main et ils s'en vont sur la piste de danse. Ils sont chou tout les 2, je suis sûr que c'est Quatre l'élu du cœur de cette chère petite ^^. Je balaye rapidement la salle du regard et je retrouve mon beau blond. Raaa, si j'avais su que le frère de Re était aussi canon, je…. Merde, il m'a regardé. Je me suis fais grillé comme une débutante. MERDE, il se dirige vers moi. Je fais quoi. Respire, prend un air naturel, calme et…

-Mademoiselle

KYYYAAAAA, il s'adresse à moi.

-Je peux vous inviter à danser ?

-Oui, je réponds d'une petite voix.

Il me conduit jusque vers le milieu de la piste puis dépose sa main dans mon dos pour me rapprocher de lui, je suis donc obliger de poser ma main sur son épaule. Puis de son autre main, il me prend mon autre main qui est libre. Puis on se met à tourner pour danser sur cette valse que Quatre et Relena on commencé bien avant nous. Je crois que je vais m'évanouir. Il est tellement beau de près. J'ai faillis me noyer dans l'océan de ses yeux mais une question me ramène à la réalité.

-Tu es Hilde, c'est ça ?

Comment il me connaît ? Il est tout de même pas télépathe ??? 

-Relena m'a beaucoup parler de toi, expliqua Zeck. Au faite, je me présente, Zeck, je suis son frère.

-Enchanté, je lui réponds en souriant bien que je dois être rouge comme une tomate.

-Tu sais, ma sœur se fait peu d'ami vu son rang social.

Ah ! Ca je l'avais remarquer, pas besoin de lui pour ça. Mais j'aimerais bien savoir où il veut en venir. A mon avis, il est ici pour me faire la causette à propos de sa sœur et pas pour moi. -_- [3]

-Bah ! Elle prend de temps en temps des airs de bourge mais elle est plutôt sympathique quand on la connais.

Mais qu'est-ce que je suis en train de dire. Il va m'envoyer valser à l'autre bout de la pièce et plus vite que je le pense. Mais… Il rigole.

-J'aime beaucoup ta franchise, au moins tu l'apprécies à sa juste valeur. Peu de personnes sont comme toi.

Je lui souris un peu gênée par ce que je viens de dire.

-Les gens qui ne prennent pas le temps de la connaître perdent quelque chose ^^

Il me rend mon sourire. Raaa, qu'il est beau. Merde, il regarde sa montre. Et là, il va me sortir un truc du style. Oh désolé ma petite amie, m'attend.

-Je suis désolé de ne pas finir cette danse avec toi, mais je dois y aller.

En parfait gentleman, il me raccompagne vers le bord de la piste. Je le regarde intrigué et semble remarquer ma curiosité.

-Je suis patron d'un club et je ne dois pas m'absenter trop longtemps. On se reverra. Peut-être même que tu y viendras avec Relena, si tu veux ? Au revoir !

Je le regard s'éloigner. Je suis nulle, j'ai pas dit un mot intelligent dans toute la conversation. Mais que faire face à un dieu comme lui. Raaaa, il a vraiment le plus beau cul du monde. Je me retourne pour me concentrer sur ma première mission, casser Relena avec Quatre. ^^ Ils sont toujours en train de danser et Relena a toujours la même teinte rouge qu'au début. Bon, je vais essayer de me concentrer même si c'est difficile. Ils ont finit de danser et se dirigent vers moi. 

-Dis Relena, je peux t'emprunter ton cavalier ?

-Euh… Oui, répondit-elle comme si Quatre n'était pas son cavalier attitré.

Je prends la main du blond et l'entraîne sur la piste. Mais à peine, on s'est mit à danser qu'il me dit:

-Tu es sûr que ça va ? Tu es toute rouge

-Non, j'ai besoin de prendre l'air.

Je lui prend la main et l'entraîne sur un des balcons de cette maison qui est bien trop grande pour moi. Je m'accoude à la rambarde pour respirer un bon bol d'air frais. Un léger vent me caresse le visage. Que c'est agréable.

-Hilde, je te trouve bizarre, me dit Quatre après quelques minutes de silence.

Je me retournes et le regarde.

-Dis-moi, tu n'aurais pas le béguin pour Relena ?

Il devient tout rouge à ma question. Chouette, ils vont bien ensemble ces 2 là.

-Euh…. Je…. Elle ne me laisse pas indifférent, articula-t-il avec difficulté.

-Tu devrais lui dire, sinon elle ne le saura jamais.

Il me regarde avec des grands yeux comme si je venais de lui annoncer la plus grande vérité du monde: Le Père Noël n'existe pas [4]. Bon, comparaison stupide mais c'était tentant ^^. Bon, revenons à Quatre qui est tout rouge devant moi.

-Tu n'oses pas ?

-Ben oui, si je lui ais pas dit c'est que j'ose pas

Il reprend du poil de la bête ce petit ^^. 

-Mais tu sais, tu peux passer à côté de quelque chose si tu lui dit pas

-Je sais, fit-il tristement, mais je…. Ne sais pas si mes sentiments sont partagés

-Tu ne le sauras quand lui disant.

-Tu as raison, je lui dirais ce que je ressens, mais… Je pense pas lui dire ce soir

-Quoi !

-Je le ferais quand il y aura moins de monde, fit-il avec un sourire gêné

-T'as intérêt à le faire, sinon, je te botte les fesses. 

-Et toi ? Questionne-t-il

-Moi ?

-Tu avais l'air de bien apprécier son frère, ne ?

-Ben…. Oui, il est… Beau, y'a pas d'autre mot, mais je vais creuser avant de me jeter à ses pieds, je fais avec un clin d'œil. On rentre.

Nous rentrons donc à l'intérieur pour finir la soirée. En tout cas, j'ai adoré cette soirée, elle était génial. D'ailleurs on était si crevées que Relena et moi ont s'est endormi tout de suite.

****

A suivre

*********************

[1] Shi-sama & Law: KAWAIIIIIIIIIIIII

Relena: Hey pas touche, il est pour moi celui là

Law: Ca reste à voir ^^

[2] Law: HIIIILLLLDE arrête de baver sur mon clavier

Hilde: Oups sorry mais…..

Law: Ca va, on a compris * pousse Hilde pour écrire la suite mais après avoir essuyer la bave de Hilde de sur son clavier *

[3] Hilde: C'est pô juste

Duo: Hey ! t'es pas sensé être avec moi ?

Hilde: Si -_-'

Duo: Rah les filles ^^

[4] Shi-sama : *chante à tue-tête* PERE NO-NOOOOOOOOOOEL ! C'EST-CE SOIR HMMMMMMMMMM HMMMM HMMM HMMMMMMMMMM !!!!!!!!

Law : *bâillonne Shi-sama* excusez-la, elle a été traumatisée par les Minikeums dans son enfance

*********************

Shi-sama : Réléna avec Quatre ?

Law : ^^°

Shi-sama : RELENA avec QUATRE ?

Law : ^^°°

Shi-sama : RELENA AVEC QUATRE ?

Law : désolée, c'est une inconditionnelle du 3x4x3 ^^°°°

Voilà, je me suis bien rattrapé avec ce lonnnnng chapitre ^^. Il vous a plut ? Laissez-moi un review si oui et si non…. Bah dit le moi quand même.

Zibous 

Law

^_________________________^


	5. Chap 5,L'après soirée

****

Titre : C'est dur la vie d'ado

****

Auteur : Law 

****

Source : C'est encore et toujours Gundam Wing. Je me lasse toujours pas de les martyriser ^____^

****

Couples : Bon, on sait déjà pour 02+Hilde, Relena+4 (au grand dam de ma bêta-lectrice ^^ ) et….. 

****

Genre : Romance (Yaoi, Hétéro, Yuri ), humour, POV, OOC et puis on verra.

****

Disclaimer : Toujours pas à moua, enfin je me console en me disant que je les empreinte à volonté ^^

****

Ch'tite note : Et vi Relena à le béguin pour ce chère Quat-chou ^^ Mais avant réponse aux reviews:

****

Hathor Barton : Bah… J'espère que Aura me tuera pas si elle tombe sur ce chapitre ^^. En faite, je sais pas s'il va rester avec elle longtemps ou pas, je verrais bien et pi, je crois que ça va partir en vrille ( c'est déjà bien partie en vrille je trouve ). Et pi, je t'assure que j'ai mangé normalement. Pour Tro-chou, il a interdiction de toucher à Heero, il est déjà sous réserve ^^. Mais il peut rester avec….. J'en dit pas plus, tu verra bien dans la chapitre suivant. Mici pour ton review, c'est toujours un plaisir d'en recevoir un ^^

****

Chris: Je savais bien que le couple Quat/ Réléna aurait pas de succès mais j'essayais d'innover ^^ Merci et t'inquiété, je continu mes fics malgré un problème de publication ^^

Bon, je vais vous laissez avec le chap que vous attendez depuis un moment, Bonne Lecture ^__^.

****

C'est dur la vie d'ado

Chapitre 5: L'après soirée

****

POV de Hilde

AAAAAAaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhHHHHHHHH * baille * J'ai dormis comme un loir.

-Bonjour !

-Ah ! B'jour Ré.

* Baille * Je suis trop naze. Finie les soirées comme ça, c'est trop épuisant émotionnellement. Même si on y fait des rencontres intéressantes. Raaa, qu'est-ce qu'on dort bien dans le lit de Ré. Naan, vous faite pas des idées, je suis fidèle moua, enfin….. Réléna n'avait pas envie que je dorme dans une chambre à part, alors on a dormi à 2, de toutes façons, c'est pas un problème car on pourrait y dormir à 6 au moins. 

-Réléna, il a quel âge ton frère ? Je demande innocemment

-Euh… Il vient d'avoir ses 22 ans. Pourquoi ?

-Pour rien

Waouh, 22 ans, Bah ! C'est qu'un détail. Il est tellement beau. Surtout son beau petit cul ^____^. Quoi, moi penser qu'à ça, mais pas du tout. Bon, je vais lancer cette conversation sur une pente plus intéressante.

-Au faite, c'est de Quatrounet que tu es ….

-Que je suis quoi, réplique-t-elle rouge comme une tomate.

-A-M-O-U-R-E-U-S-E

-Pas du tout, je… bégaye-t-elle

-Ouais, tu l'aimes ?

-…

-T'es raide dingue de lui ?

-Voui, répondit-elle avec une p'tite voix et rouge comme ma robe d'hier.

-Et tu vas lui dire quand ? Je fais en sautant vers elle. 

-Ben…. J'en sais rien, je sais pas vraiment ce qu'il pense de moi.

Raaa, ils sont vraiment aussi nul l'un que l'autre. Bon, faut que je trouve quelque chose et vite.

-Tu sais Ré, si tu lui dis pas, il va pas le deviner tout seul.

-Mais….

-T'as peur de te prendre un râteau ?

Elle hoche la tête. Je m'en doutais, mais je pense qu'on peut oublier le râteau vu qu'on parle de Quat' et que je connais ses sentiments pour Réléna. Le problème, c'est comment la pousser à le dire sans faire une révélation gaffeuse. Raaaaa, voici que je me transforme en agence matrimonial. Ici Hilde Schbeiker votre conseillère en amour. [1] Pfffff, j'en ai pas finis. Bon, trouvons une idée.

-Au faite, ton frère tient quel genre de club ?

-Oh, c'est assez sympathique, très classe mais aussi très simple.

-On pourrait y aller tous ensemble, je fais enthousiasme, comme ça tu….

-Non, pas question, coupe Relena. Je pourrais jamais lui dire devant une folle de monde qui me connais. [2]

-Bah, si tu t'esquives avec lui, il y aura pas de monde, ne ? 

Elle me regarde avec un air " Toi, tu as tout manigancé" 

-S'il te plaiiiiiiiiiiit * chibis eyes *

-On verra, je vais d'abord en parler avec mon frère.

-YOUPIE, T'ES GENIAL RE

Je lui saute au cou, l'aplatissant contre le matelas. 

-J'ai dis que j'en parlerais, reprit-elle 

-Mais je sais que ça sera oui

Je lui fais un grand sourire tout innocent. L'est génial cette fille. Elle me rend mon sourire. Ah ! Faut que je parle à Duo moua. Bon voyons quel heure il est. QUOI ??? 11h58. Raaaaaa, j'ai pô de chance, il va pas être chez lui à cette heure ci. [3] Bon, je vais tenter le coup.

-Ré, je peux téléphoner ?

-Oui

Elle se lève pour s'habiller alors que je prends le téléphone. Je compose le numéro de Duo et commence à entortiller le fil du téléphone avec mes doigts. Une sonnerie, deux sonneries…

-Allô !

-Bonjour Mme Maxwell, est-ce que Duo est là, s'il vous plaît ?

-Oui, je vous le passe

Ouf, sauvé.

-Oui !

-Duo, c'est Hilde

-Alors, comment c'est passé cette soirée, fit-il une pointe de moquerie

-Très bien, je réponds. Ecoute, je voudrais qu'on se voie cette après-midi, c'est possible.

-Bah, ouais, moi qui comptais rien faire

-Alors, on peut se retrouver vers le manège à 14h ?

-Ok. Dis-moi, tu veux qu'on se voit pour quoi ?

Je jette un regard à Réléna qui semble suivre la conversation avec intérêt.

-Comme ça, j'ai envie de te voir. Bisous mon chéri

Et je raccroche sans lui laisser le temps d'en dire plus. Pffff, je vais jamais m'en sortir.

-Vous faites un joli couple, lâche mon amie

-Ah ! Tu trouves ? , je fais prise de court

-Oui, répondit-elle avec un grand sourire.

Mon Dieu ayez pitié de mon âme. Bon, je vais me préparer moi aussi car je vais peut-être manger avant de partir d'ici. Je m'habille enfin normalement ^^ c'est à dire, mon jean et un top bleu roi avec écrit dessus " Pas touche". J'adore ce top mais ça semble pas plaire à la famille de mon amie qui me regarde d'un drôle d'air au repas. A croire qu'ils sont coincés de génération en génération. Pas de chance pour eux, Réléna a croisé mon chemin et je vais la changer un peu ^^. Une fois le repas fini, ses parents s'éclipsent. Bah quoi ! Je leur fais peur habillée comme ça ? Vers 13h30, elle me raccompagne au portail car je vais aller à mon rendez-vous.

-Ré ?

-Oui 

Je me mets en face d'elle.

-Promet-moi que tu le diras à Quatre !

-Quoi ??? Euh, je….

-Ré, je l'appelle avec un air de chien battu

-On verra

-Non, c'est pas la bonne phrase ^^

-Ben… Je sais pas si…..

Je la fixe encore un peu. Elle va craquer, elle va…

-Oui

Yes, elle a craqué !

-Je suis sur que vous êtes fait l'un pour l'autre.

Sur ce je lui fais un bise et je m'en vais, ne lui laissant pas le temps de rajouter autre chose. Finalement c'est devenu une habitude chez moi de m'esquiver pour qu'ils ne me posent pas de questions. ^^. J'ai mis 20 minutes pour aller au point de rendez-vous. Bon, je suis en avance et je fais quoi car Duo et les horaires, ça fait 2. Je m'assoie sur un banc bien en évidence au cas où je le louperais. Mais mon regard se fixe sur autre chose. Ce sont 2 personnes qui s'embrassent. [4] Z'ont de la chance….. Mais attend, je les connais ! C'est….

****

A suivre [5]

*********************

[1] Shi-sama : ça se prétend conseillère en amour et c'est pas foutu de rester fidèle… -_-

Hilde : MWA ? Mais chuis hyper fidèle moi !

Law : T'as quand même été prise en flagrant délit de bavage consciencieux sur le grand frère de ta copine…

Hilde : Maieuh…Il a un trop joli p'tit cul…^^

[2] Law : une " folle de monde " ? Ca veut dire quoi ça ? o_O

Shi-sama : Sais pas. Je te rappelle que c'est toi l'autrice !

Law : Et toi ma bête-lectrice !

Shi-sama : Je sais.

Law : Ben pourquoi t'as pas corrigé ?

Shi-sama : Pour montrer à tous les lecteurs ce que je dois subir à chaque chapitre ^^

Law : …

Shi-sama : J'rigole ! Nan, en fait il faut lire " une foule de monde " !

[3] Law : Ou alors en train de pioncer…

Duo : Et qu'est-ce que tu crois ! Chuis 100% américain mwa ! Il me faut mes 25 h de sommeil ! ^_____________^

Law et Shi-sama : …no comments

[4] Shi-sama : Décidément…

Hilde : Mais c'est pas ma faute si y a des crétins qui s'emballent juste sous mon nez ! ^^ 

Law : Nan mais t'es pas obligé de les regarder !

[5] Shi-sama : LAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAW !!!!!!!!!!!!

Law : Oskouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuur !!!!!!! ^^ 

Shi-sama : Espèce de martyrisatrice de lectrice en manque !!!!!!!!

*********************

Bon, je me relâche encore une fois avec ce court chapitre mais bon, je voulais pas vous dire qui est le couple en question. ^^. Reviews PLIZZZZZZZZ !!!! Z'en ai besoin pour m'encourager à écrire la suite ( car chui pas très motivé ces dernier temps )

Zibous 

Law


	6. Chap 6,Découverte au parc

****

Titre : C'est dur la vie d'ado

****

Auteur : Law 

****

Source : C'est encore et toujours Gundam Wing. Je me lasse toujours pas de les martyriser ^____^

****

Couples : Bon, on sait déjà pour 02+Hilde, Relena+04 ( au grand dam de ma bêta-lectrice ^^ ) et ??x??….. 

****

Genre : Romance (Yaoi, Hétéro, Yuri ), humour, POV, OOC et puis on verra.

****

Disclaimer : Toujours pas à moua, enfin je me console en me disant que je les empreinte à volonté ^^

****

Ch'tite note : Suite de ma cata de fic. Bon alors la suite va peut-être être trèèèès en retard car j'ai plus d'idée et puis j'ai d'autre fic qui me passionne plus à écrire donc…..Je vais un peu le mettre de coté mais pas trop, histoire de pas l'oublier non plus ^^00 Et pi, merci à ma seul revieweuse

****

Shunrei: Et si je vais osé ^^, enfin je verrais, y'aura pit-être du changement car ce fic ne m'inspire plus vraiment, faut que je trouve un truc bien lol

Bon, je vais vous laisser avec le chap que vous attendez depuis un moment, Bonne Lecture ^__^.

****

C'est dur la vie d'ado

Chapitre 6: Découverte au parc

****

POV de Hilde

J'en crois pas mes yeux…. Tiens une main s'agite devant moi, justement !

-Hilde ????

Tiens c'est Duo. Il est pas trop en retard pour une fois. N'empêche, je suis sur le cul de les voir ensemble.

-HILDE !!!!

-OUI, je lâche enfin.

-T'es dans la lune ou quoi ? Ca fait deux minutes que je t'appelle et tu ne répondais pas.

-Ah ! Désolée, je…

Duo me regarde perplexe mais je n'arrive toujours pas à m'en remettre. Je le fixe puis le couple qui s'embrasse. 

-Tu devrais regarder

Je pointe discrètement du doigt un couple et Duo s'empresse de regarder dans la direction que je lui indique. J'aurais bien rigolé vue sa tête mais je voulais pas nous attirer d'ennuis. Sauf que lui il court droit dedans en criant :

-TROWA ! WUFEI ! [1]

Et par dessus le marché, il commence à aller vers eux. Je l'attrape comme je peux par le t-shirt, manquant de l'étrangler et le tire derrière des arbres. Ouf, ils nous ont pas vu. Heureusement que je suis là pour sauver les haricots qui restent. ^^

-Mais…

-T'es malade !! S'ils sont là c'est parce qu'ils n'ont peut-être pas envie d'être vu. Ils ont envie d'être seuls sans personne sur leur dos pour les faire chier.

Pffiou ça fait du bien. OUPS !!! Duo fait une triste mine.

-Euh….

Raaa, il croit que….

-Je sais, t'as raison, fit-il d'une petite voix.

-C'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire, enfin…

-Bah, je sais bien que je suis infect avec Wu, t'as dit que la vérité.

NAAAAN mais c'est que j'ai encore dit. Je ferais mieux de garder ma langue dans ma poche moi. Je voulais pas le rendre triste.

-Et pis, qui voudrait d'un chieur pareil.

Alors là !!!

BAF !

Duo me regarde surprit, la joue qui est toute rouge sous le passage de ma main. [2]

-T'as pas le droit de dire ça. OK t'aime bien embêter le monde mais tu sortiras avec lui, foi de Hilde. Sinon, ce mec est un po've con.

Il me sourit. Ca va déjà mieux que y'a quelques minutes. Un peu plus et il me faisait une déprime.

-T'as raison, je vais essayer de changer un peu, et pi… Chais pô comment faire T_T

Il s'assoit dans l'herbe. Je l'imite, je veux pas le laisser tout seul et pis je fais potiche debout. [3]

-J'ai tout essayé, et rien ne marche.

-Dit pas ça.

-Si, j'ai même essayé de le rendre jaloux en faisant semblant de sortir avec toi, mais ça a pas marché. [4] Ton idée était foireuse, rajoute-t-il avec un petit sourire.

-MON idée était pas foireuse, il m'a mitraillé de regards noirs tout le temps qu'on était ensemble à l'école, je réplique

-C'est vrai ???

BAM, je me donne une clac virtuel. Ce crétin d'eau douce l'a même pas remarqué. Mais il a de la peau de sauce devant les yeux ou quoi ?? Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fais mon dieu ??? 

-Oui, c'est vrai

-Alors ça a peut-être marché

-Ca A Marché, et pi, faut passé au plan B.

-Plan B ??

-La rupture, je fais avec un sourire malicieux.

Super, mais bon, j'ai pas mieux vu que Duo n'est pas autre chose qu'un ami, rien ne sert de le garder comme petit ami. ^^

-Ouais, mais ça fait un peu bizarre, après même pas une semaine, ne ?

-Bah, on dira qu'on s'entend mieux en temps qu'ami ? C'est toujours mieux que faire semblant de se détester.

-Hmm.

-Et pi, je vais m'organiser avec Ré pour faire une soirée où on sera tous ensemble.

-Tous ?

-Oui, la bande quoi !

-C'est gentil de nous y inviter, fit une voix.

Duo et moi on se retourne et qui ont voit ?? Je vous le donne dans le mille !

-Trowa ? Wufei ? Mais vous êtes là depuis quand ? ?

-Depuis qu'ont nous a appelé, répond Trowa

Ils regardent Duo avec insistance. Merde, j'aurais du m'en douté. Duo baise la tête devant ce regard réprobateur, ce qui surprend Wufei.

-'scuse, je voulais pas vous déranger

-Ca c'est une première, Maxwell qui s'excuse, faut que je le note sur mon calendrier

-Va te faire 

Wu rigole en voyant l'américain ainsi. Mais il reprend son sérieux pour demander :

-Et c'est qui la proie de ce cher Maxwell ? Ne serait-ce pas…

-C'est pas tes oignons Wuffy, réplique-t-il en colère.

Sur ce, il me prend par la main et me tire beaucoup plus loin. Il ne veut pas qu'ils soient au courant pourtant…. Tout le monde sait pour qui Duo en pince, ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure. Bon à part les deux concernés, je vous l'accorde. 

-Elle sera quand cette fameuse soirée ? Me demande-t-il

-Bah…..Faut que je m'organise avec Ré ^__^.

-Ok, fit-il déçu, elle est pas pour tout de suite. 

-Sorry ^^' Mais je bouste Melle Rose bonbon pour qu'on la fasse le plus vite possible [5]

Dans son intérêt et dans le mien ^___^. Puis, nous sommes allé rejoindre Trowa et Wufei parce qu'ils commençaient à faire une tête d'enterrement. Nous avons passer un superbe après-midi et duo s'est pas mal retenu de les charrier mais ils ont apprécier l'effort. On les raccompagne car ils prennent le même chemin que nous au départ. 

-A demain, crie Duo. Faites pas de bêtise.

Trowa esquive un sourire et Wufei se contente de hocher la tête. Je pense qu'il a un peu oublié ses soucis mais ça va pas tarder à revenir. Bon, faut que je rentre moi aussi, en plus j'ai pas fais mes devoirs. Bon, je salue Duo et rentre vite.

-Bonsoir M'man.

-Ah ! Tu es enfin de retour.

-Oui, je fais toute petite

Je suis sûr qu'elle va m'engueuler, me dire " Et tes devoirs alors ?" et puis tout le tra lala que dit une mère à son enfant mais… Elle se contenta de dire:

-Alors, ce bal ?

-Bien, j'ai adoré ^^. Bon, je vais faire mes devoirs.

-Ca serait temps, lance ma mère alors que je suis en haut des escaliers.

J'entre dans ma chambre. Mon sac n'est même pas défait. Bon, voyons, des Lettres, de l'Anglais et…. Des Maths… Beurk ! Bon, je fais ça à la va-vite puis je me prend une douche. Raaa, ça fais du bien d'avoir des journées comme ça. Après un bon petit repas sans mon père, comme d'hab quoi ( car il doit travailler de nuit cette semaine ). Je vais me coucher, exténuée. Ah la la. Je sais pas dans quelle galère je me suis mise. Entre Quatre & Réléna puis Duo avec son Heero.[6] Je sais plus où donner de la tête. Pour ma part, j'espère bien revoir ce Zeck ^^.

****

A suivre

Chapitre court, chui désolé mais j'ai pô d'inspi pour ce fic et j'ai franchement envi de l'arrêter. Bon, je continue quand même car faut bien qu'il ai une fin, mais je crois qu'il va un peu traîner. 

*********************

[1] Shi-sama: Bah enfin on sait qui matait la p'tite Hilde

Hilde: Je matais pas

Law: Bah voyons, je te rappelle que Duo t'a appelée 2 fois

Hilde: J'avais la tête ailleurs ^^°°°°°°

Duo: Ouais, avec Zeck, Infidèle ^^

Hilde * rouge de honte * Bah… Euh…. Je…

[2] Duo: LAAAWWWW !!!

Law: Quoi ?

Duo: Depuis quand Hilde a le droit de me gifler ??? * regard Shinigamique *

Law: Bah, je voyais bien une baffe là ^^

Shi-sama : vi moi aussi ^^

Hilde: Moi, j'aime bien ^^

Duo: Tu vas voir * regarde méchamment Hilde *

[3] Shi-sama : Tu visais pas quelqu'un là ?

Law : Tiens! J'avais même pas remarqué! ^^

Réléna : Quiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii çaaaaaaaaaaa ???

Law et Shi-sama : nan rien laisse tomber...

[4] Shi-sama : Uh ? O_o Duo veut sortir avec quelqu'un d'autre ? Mais alors... LAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAW !!!!

Law : Vi ?

Shi-sama : Missante _ Tu m'as rien dit !!!

Hilde : Donc j'étais pas si infidèle que ça en mattant Zechs !

Shi-sama : Mais c'est quiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ???

Law : Secret professionnel, tu le sauras à la fin du chapitre ! ^^

[5] Hilde: Il fallait que je le case ce surnom

Duo: T'as bien fais car Law est trop gentille avec cette chose

Law: Hum ! * regard noir *

Duo: Gloups, Law ? T'es là !

Law: Je suis quoi ?

Hilde: Trop gentille avec Réléna

Duo: HILDE TAIS TOI !

Law: * regarde Duo avec des gros yeux * T'as le droit de dire que tu la détestes, je la porte pas non plus dans mon cœur 

Duo: O_O Pourquoi t'es aussi gentille avec elle alors ?

Law: Chais po, un élan de bonté ^^

[6] Shi-sama : VIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !!!! 1X2X1 POWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEER !!!!!!!!!

Law : ^^;;;;;

*********************

Reviews PLIZZ

Zibous Law


	7. Chap 7,Rupture

Titre : C'est dur la vie d'ado Armelle-Marine Normal cristo 2 115 2004-12-05T13:07:00Z 2004-12-05T13:07:00Z 6 1663 9480 79 18 11642 9.3821 21 6 pt 6 pt 0 3 

Favorite : Story  Author    Follow : Story  Author 

Login

  * [FanFiction][1]
  * [FictionPress][1]
  * [Google][1]
  * [Facebook][1]
  * [Twitter][1]

Post Review

* * *

Report Abuse Add Story to Community  Go  .  

Share

  * [Google+][2]
  * [Twitter][3]
  * [Tumblr][4]
  * [Facebook][5]

  .  Follow/Favorite

+ Follow 

* * *

Story  Writer 
+ Favorite 

* * *

Story  Writer 

Working... Close Save

   [1]: #
   [2]: https://plus.google.com/share?url=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.fanfiction.net%2Fs%2F1383439%2F7%2F
   [3]: http://twitter.com/home?status=Reading+story%3A+http%3A%2F%2Fwww.fanfiction.net%2Fs%2F1383439%2F7%2F
   [4]: http://www.tumblr.com/share/link?url=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.fanfiction.net%2Fs%2F1383439%2F7%2F
   [5]: http://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.fanfiction.net%2Fs%2F1383439%2F7%2F



End file.
